


Blink

by SocioCannibal



Series: WYK [1]
Category: BioShock
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocioCannibal/pseuds/SocioCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlas returns to Jack after a long night of drinking. Jack is disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blink

**Author's Note:**

> Modern-ish AU. They live in Rapture as normal citizens.

He was late. Again. Jack wasn’t surprised. He had been expecting Atlas to be late. Yet he felt empty… disappointed. Jack sat down and began to eat the dinner he had prepared for the two of them. Suddenly the front door burst open. Jack stood, expecting the intruder to be less than friendly - they lived in shit neighborhood. But it was the man he had been waiting for. “Knock knock, boyo!” Atlas called, happy and drunk. 

He swayed a bit, and leaned against the door frame for support. Jack entered the main hall and glared at him. Atlas grinned. “Look at you… waitin’ fer me to come home,” he cooed, “So sweet of ya boyo.” 

Jack said nothing, as he often did, and simply crossed his arms over his chest. Atlas pushed himself upright. “Now don’t be like that…” he slurred, “I was missin’ ya all day long, so c’mere and give us kiss.” 

Atlas puckered his lips and opened his arms wide, encouraging Jack to embrace him. Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance, and stalked away from the Irishman. “Jacky boy!” Atlas called after him. He stumbled into the apartment, careful to remove his shoes on his way in. 

Jack returned to the kitchen to clean up, but when he turned to leave, Atlas stood in the doorway. “What?” Jack snapped.

Atlas reached out and cupped Jack’s cheek. “Such an angry look on yer pretty face,” he murmured. 

Jack sighed, and pulled away from him. “I’m going to bed,” he announced. He scooted past Atlas and stomped into the bedroom. Jack changed out of his day clothes and got out his nightwear. Suddenly, there were hands on his naked waist. 

“Mm, boyo,” Atlas mumbled sliding his fingers across Jack’s hips. 

Jack shrugged him off. “Don’t call me that,” he grumbled, “I have a name.”

“A very pretty name, Jacky-boy,” Atlas hummed. 

“Get off,” Jack retorted. He shoved Atlas with an elbow and continued to dress himself. 

Atlas stumbled back. He let out a low whine. “Don’t be like that,” he cooed. “I’m sorry I was late. Let me make it up to you…”

“No.” Jack slid into bed, and pulled the covers up to his neck. He ignored the shuffling in the bedroom as Atlas bumbled around. Then Atlas flopped down next to him. He tugged at the comforter. Jack exhaled sharply and let the covers be pulled back. He glared at Atlas. 

“Boyo,” he murmured, “I don’t want you to be mad at me. Give a man chance, would ya kindly?” 

Jack blinked. “Fine.”

Atlas grinned and leaned in. He kissed Jack carefully, testing the waters. Jack closed his eyes and didn’t stop Atlas from pressing the next kiss against his lips. Atlas’ tongue slid over Jack’s lips. He parted them, allowing more access. Atlas pulled him closer as he explored Jack’s mouth. Jack turned his head away when Atlas’ hand snaked up his thigh.

“No,” he grumbled, shoving the hand away.

“Oh, Jacky-boy…” Atlas whined. Jack rolled over, showing the Irishman his back. Atlas scooted across the space between them. He grinded against Jack’s thigh. “C’mon…”

Jack ignored Atlas as he fondled Jack’s bum. Atlas tugged Jack’s nightshirt up, pushing it up above his nipples. But when he rubbed his hand across Jack’s nipple, Jack swatted it away. “I said no,” he exclaimed.

“I know yer startin’ to feel it…” Atlas whispered, “Just a quick one? It won’t hurt ya.” 

“Atlas,” Jack sighed annoyed, “I’m tired, I’m angry, and I’m not in the mood.”

He elbowed Atlas in the gut, pulled down his shirt and squeezed his eyes shut. Atlas yawned and flipped over onto his back. “Well then get in the mood,” he stated, “Would ya kindly?”

Jack blinked. He turned back over, to face Atlas, who wore a cunning grin on his face. He watched Jack carefully. “... You were right, Atlas,” he finally said, “I was starting to feel it.”

Atlas stared, pleased as Jack removed his shirt and then his underwear. “Mm,” he grunted, “That’s what I like.” 

“Aren’t you gonna touch me?” Jack asked. He sat up in the bed, and straddled Atlas’ waist. He ran his own fingers across his chest. 

Atlas’ hand joined it there. “Yer such a pretty thing, boyo,” he purred, “Such light, pretty skin. Ya bruise so easily. Gonna mark ya up… make sure everyone knows yer mine.”

“Shut up and do it,” Jack ordered. 

He leaned down and kisses Atlas chastely. Atlas flipped them. He ran his hands over Jack’s chest, teasing his nipples just lightly. His hand enclosed over Jack’s throat and he squeezed it. Jack closed his eyes and inhaled sharply.

“Such a masochist,” Atlas hummed. When he was sure he’d left bruises, he released Jack’s windpipe. Jack breathed in and out shakily. He opened his eyes slowly and grinned at Atlas, encouraging him.

Atlas kissed him hard, biting Jack’s lower lip and sucking on it. “Mm!” Jack moaned. Atlas moved lower, kissing along his chin and then his neck. Atlas bit him, just over the vein in his throat, leaving a dark hickey there. “Mine,” he growled. 

Jack nodded. He managed to get Atlas’ shirt unbuttoned as the man continued kissing him roughly. Atlas dragged his tongue down Jack’s chest and abs, kissing and biting his way down to Jack’s hips. He groaned when Atlas left his mark on a hipbone.

Atlas sat up then. He spread Jack’s legs around his hips and undid his own trousers. “Ready fer the next part?” he asked.

Jack nodded eagerly. “Please…” he mouthed. 

Atlas stroked his cock a few times. He licked his lips and watched Jack writhe under him. Then he shoved the head of his dick against Jack’s hole. Jack groaned as it pushed past the rim. It stung, but he didn’t mind. Then Atlas thrust forward with alarming force. 

Pain racked Jack’s body - he snapped out of it, the pleasure sensation gone. “Fuck!” he shouted. “Atlas!”

“Hm?” Atlas hummed, “What’s wrong, Jacky-boy?” He thrust shallowly.

“Stop!” Jack yelled, “What the fuck?! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

Atlas frowned. Good ol’ Jacky was back to being mad. “Boyo, yer ruinin’ all my fun,” he complained.

Tears were welling in Jack’s eyes - he was sure that he was bleeding. “Fuck you!” he screamed.

“Would ya kindly relax, Jack,” Atlas commanded.

Jack blinked. His mouth closed, lips pressing together forcefully. He breathed hard through his nose and continued to glare at Atlas. But his body reacted. His muscles unclenched. A tear rolled down his cheek. 

“Good,” Atlas praised. “Now, would ya kindly realize that this is exactly what ya want?” 

Jack blinked, and Atlas’ words were true. The pain in his ass and back subsided. He could feel Atlas’ cock throbbing inside of him. He exhaled slowly and closed his eyes. His hips rolled a bit, trying to encourage Atlas to move - to fuck him. 

Atlas obliged, thrusting hard and quick. “Oh, yeah, baby…” he groaned, “Yer so fuckin’ tight.”

Jack moaned and arched his hips into each thrust. It still stung, but he was enjoying himself. Atlas’ dick pounded against his prostate, making Jack shiver and gasp. Heat pooled in his groin, he was so close… so close. Atlas placed a hand on Jack’s collar for leverage. He pressed his thumb against Jack’s trachea and watched as Jack panted. He grinned and moved his hand, so he could squeeze the other man’s throat shut. 

Jack’s eyes stared into Atlas’, glazed with lust. “Little slut,” Atlas growled. “Fuckin’ pain-lovin’ bitch.” 

Jack tried to moan, but he couldn’t breathe. His eyes fluttered closed and he strained for air. Atlas released his throat for a moment letting him take a few gasping breaths. He squeezed Jack’s throat closed once more and fucked him deeper. Jack gasped again, panting harder and rocking into Atlas’ every thrust. His head tilted back and he came, white and hot, black spots filling his vision. Atlas let go, allowing Jack to breath easy. He buried his dick inside of Jack as orgasm took him. “Fuck!” he grunted. 

Jack was still catching his breath when Atlas dragged himself from his fucked-out ass. Atlas tossed Jack around, setting his legs together then lying next to his sweat shined body. “That was fun, Jack-y boy,” he cooed. “Yer a nice fuck after a hard day.”

“Fuck… you…” Jack mumbled. He scooted away from Atlas, feeling pain in lower back. But Atlas followed him and draping an arm across his waist and pulling Jack up against his body. 

“Don’t be angry, boyo,” he whispered, “Just forget it ever happened… would ya kindly?”

Jack blinked.


End file.
